Test whether sleep restriction can decrease depressive symptoms in depressed, unmedicated patients or potentiate the action of antidepressant drugs in depressed, medicated patients. Sleep restriction is expected to reproduce and extend the duration of the well known positive effects of partial sleep deprivation on depressive symptoms and provide a practical, inexpensive and safe therapy for depression.